


《Out Of Control》

by Antarctic_Zhang



Category: MCU
Genre: M/M, 虫铁
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-08
Updated: 2019-06-08
Packaged: 2020-04-19 18:16:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19138060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Antarctic_Zhang/pseuds/Antarctic_Zhang
Summary: 虫铁。350Fo贺文。黑化虫。Kid，你...冷静点。





	《Out Of Control》

　　Tony连动都不敢动，他僵硬的保持着姿势，大腿内侧被硬物死死抵着，他身上的人手按在他腰旁边的床上，呼吸粗重，眸色阴沉。  
　　没有一丝想要隐瞒心底真实想法的欲望，像狼狗盯住了猎物，视线充满侵占意味的凶狠。二分之一的友好和善被另外二分之一的疯狂野性覆盖，他被这样的眼神看得心发慌，心被吊起来悬在半空中晃荡。  
　　他身上的衣服只有西装外套被甩在了一边，而他身上的布料只有一件大敞开的衬衫，他能够想象，只要伸手一撕它就会成为他手下的布条。  
　　手被蛛丝牢牢的黏在了床头，Peter的视线毫不遮掩的扫描着他的身体，极其有存在感的一遍一遍，被扫过的地方像火烧火燎一样的烫。  
　　嘴唇还泛着热意，被亲吻的红肿，他的舌头还在发麻。而一切的感觉都不如在大腿内侧的那个东西更清晰明显。  
　　“Kid，你...冷静点。”他开口喊他。那微不可查的一丝微颤被捕捉到，这很明显的取悦了他。他看到他勾起了嘴角。  
　　Peter跪着直起身子，Tony暗暗松了一口气想换换姿势，却被Peter直接掐着大腿拉近，那又硬又烫的地方直直抵在他腿心。  
　　“我的冷静早就耗光了，Mr.Stark。”Peter手抓着领结拉开甩到床下，他的眼睛一直盯着Tony，眼眶陷在阴影里眼神更显得阴沉。  
　　“现在，我要您看着。”他一颗颗解开自己衬衫的扣子，最终把那件为了今晚的宴会挑了好久的衬衫甩在了床下。  
　　“在这个您本来将要和刚刚那个女人上床的房间，”他脱下裤子，拉下内裤，硬的不行的性器几乎是弹了出来。  
　　“我是怎么把您插到，射都射不出来的。”

　　一直以来，Peter都隐藏的很好。  
　　乖孩子的人设他一直套着，一直都没有崩掉。乖乖的用着敬称，乖乖的不越界，乖乖的只透露出那二分之一的友好和善，乖乖的隐藏着自己所有的心思，所有对Tony·Stark的不能说出来的想法。  
　　可这是一个黑洞，蚕食着他的理智、冷静、所有能让他控制住自己的东西。  
　　他心中住着的人太好了，好的他没办法掐掉那些感情。每一天、每一天，只有他和Tony住在大厦里，各种细节，外人所不知晓的Tony的事情，只有他知道。  
　　他见过最脆弱的Tony。大厦将倾，他的眼眶湿润，靠着酒精暂时性的麻痹自己。他曾在这时将他揽进怀里给他所有的安全感。  
　　他见过最好看的Tony。没有办法一条一条列举出来，一个飞扬的眼神就足够勾的他硬起。  
　　他见过最性感的Tony。他摸不清自己兴奋的点，很多的情景能让他在夜晚想着那样的Tony自我安慰个很多天。  
　　他脑子里紧紧的绷着一根弦。数不清多少次弦被拉紧到就快断了，但每次它都被救了回来。  
　　它无比脆弱，Tony一个眼神就能让它绷紧。  
　　它无比坚强，绷紧了不知道多少次依然能被救回来。  
　　但是这次它被毁了。  
　　没有崩断，而是被在下方点了一把火。　　

　　Peter为这个宴会准备了很久。他紧张的不行，因为这个宴会他要和Tony一起参加，他多希望他的眼神能投到自己身上。  
　　一切都很好。他看着Tony，内心泛起想要走过去告诉他自己心情的想法。他没来得及实施也没来得及阻止自己，他看着Tony的手揽上了另一个女人的腰。  
　　心心念念、极度渴望，克制压抑、自我封锁。脑子里这根弦紧紧绷着，数次要绷断都被拉了回来。但是，弦下被Tony点了一把火。  
　　一把好大的火。  
　　Peter趴在酒店的玻璃上，他看着Tony与那个女人调情，看着他们进了房间，然后他忍无可忍的打破玻璃闯了进去，第一时间把Tony抱紧，然后用蛛丝打开门请那位女士出去。  
　　连说话的机会都没有给Tony，他吻住他就是一个侵略性十足的吻。然后他固定了Tony的手，黏在了床头上。  
　　裤子，内裤，领带，扣子。他将衬衫撩开，手顺着他的脖子往下摸，然后自己欺身压了上去。  
　　“Kid，你...冷静点。”他听见Tony这么讲了。  
　　冷静点。他要他冷静点。  
　　Peter看着他，嘴角控制不住的勾起。  
　　他要他怎么冷静点？他能怎么来冷静点？他怎么能冷静点？  
　　心心念念，极度渴望。  
　　“我的冷静早就耗光了，Mr.Stark。”  
　　  
　　痛苦却又克制不住的欢愉，Tony觉得自己简直是要疯了。Peter的东西在他内部，又热又硬又大，不用刻意去感受也能摸清楚它的尺寸。Peter掐着他的腰，一次一次又凶又狠的撞进他身体里，强势的摩擦着插进去，浅浅的退出一些，紧接着又是一撞。  
　　他快呼吸不上来，连吞口水都勉强。动作的太激烈他脑内一片空白，情潮翻涌着扑上来吞噬他，或是托举着他浮出水面。沉沉浮浮不间断，他真想抱住身上的人找到安全感。  
　　身上一片艳红青紫。该咬的不该咬的能咬的不能咬的地方都被咬了亲了吮了吻了，他不敢回想刚刚Peter做着前戏的时候自己的情绪，找了一个女人来阻止自己感情的行为全是白费。  
　　“peter，放开我。”Tony两腿夹紧了他的腰，艰难的换了口气：“还有，别那么深。”  
　　“您会反抗我吗？”Peter低头咬着他的耳朵，身下动作不停：“如果我放开你的话。”  
　　“我都这样了还反抗你？”Tony一口气没上来差点晕过去，“放开。”  
　　Peter依言解除了蛛丝的限制。Tony手环住他的脖子将他拉下来与他接吻，就被Peter猛地抱了起来，片刻后压在了床边的墙上。  
　　那行为就是白费。现在他被压在墙上，被插的连呼吸都没法好好的呼吸，被撞到脑子一片混乱。什么不能对他动心都是屁话，这个抱着他插的一下都不停速度快读跟打桩似的干的他叫的哑了是人，很明显是压抑了很久。  
　　“只要能让您爽，您就都可以是吗？”Peter咬着牙，他掐的Tony的腰身多了一圈红印：“不管是插别人，还是打开着双腿被别人插？”  
　　“连表白都不敢表的人没资格得到回答！”Tony被一个深顶弄得皱了眉头，他喘着气抱紧Peter：“亏我还不安，我不安个什么劲！天知道你想操我多久了！”  
　　“等等！”Peter猛地一愣，他停了动作看着Tony：“您、您的意思是...”  
　　“少说多做！”Tony收紧夹的Peter一阵兴奋，他掐牢了他的腰把他压回床上。　　

　　“Mr.Stark，我...”Peter站在浴室门口想说话又不知道该说什么。刚刚Tony甩门进去，他想跟进去又不敢。  
　　“进来。”Tony揉了揉眉心，他抬头看着peter，“多久了？”  
　　“很久了。”Peter老老实实回答，又忍不住眼里满含希冀的看着他：“您呢？”  
　　“我不想说。”Tony看着他，“我只需要知道，你毁坏公务，吓唬民众，以下犯上。”  
　　“你得想好，要怎么做才能我勉勉强强原谅你。”

　　

　　

　　

　　

　　

\-----[END]

**Author's Note:**

> *没收好尾...


End file.
